Trunks The Geek -V2-
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Same as the first one but different
1. It's Why I Quit

Trunks the geek

**Disclaimer: I don't own any from the dragon ball /Z/GT/Kai**

**Author's Notes: I didn't think that the first one was good enough so I decided to do a redo not much is change. Still no aliens here so no saiyans.**

**TRUNKS POV**

Hi my name is Trunks Briefs and here in school everyone at school calls me a nerd and a loser. My sister is the popular one not me. She always told me to change the way I look so I can be popular too. But the truth is I don't care about popularity I just want to be myself. And maybe someday someone would love me for who I am not my money or maybe my looks if I ever do change.

**NORMAL POV**

Today in my class we have to do a project and our teacher is picking out the partners. I hope I don't get pair up with the lazy ones cause then I have to do the work. I do hope that my partner is Pan Son. She is the most popular girl in school. She's so beautiful, smart, talented, and the list can go on. Someday I would like to someday make her love me for me.

"Ok class the partner list is up the wall," said Ms. Lopez. All the students went up to the wall to look. Some of the kids gave each other a high five because they're happy to work together. Trunks didn't want to go up until there's less students. But then Pan walk over to his desk. "Looks like were partners so I guess I'll go to your house. You live right next to me right?," she asked. He then looking around him to make sure she was talking to someone else. "Trunks I'm talking to you silly," she said. "Yea I live next to you," he said.

After that class his whole day didn't go well as always. He could of fight back but he didn't like violence. No one except for his parents and sister knows that he works out everyday after school. He hides all of his muscles under baggy clothing and he never changes for P.E. He is the only son so his father trains him. He hates training but it makes his father happy and that maybe someday he can protect someone from harm. School was over for the day and now he's walking home until a voice stops him.

"Hey Trunks wait for me," said Pan running to him. He stops and wait for her to catch up. "Hey Pan may I help you with something," he said. "No I just want to walk with you so we can work on our project at your house," she said. "Well can you come by later I have to do something first," he said. "What is it that you have to do," she said. "I guess you could say that it's a secret," he smile. Pan blush when he smile. She smirk "Well then guess I have to get it out of you someday," she said. Then they spilt up to their home.

"Hey Trunks how was school where's your sister," said Bulma. "The same as always being push away and Bulla I don't know maybe with Goten again. Oh I almost forgot a girl from school is coming over in a little while," he said. Bulma then stop what she was doing and ran to her only son "A girl is it a date," she asked exciting. Trunks then wave his hands in front of him and blush "No mom nothing like that she's just a partner for our class project that's all. By the way can you call me when she gets here please," he asked. She nodded. "Thanks". Then he went to the gym with his father and train.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Coming," said Bulma. Then she open to door to greet the guest "Oh my I'm sorry but Bulla isn't here in the moment,". "No it's alright I'm not here for her but for Trunks is he here," asked Pan. "Oh so you're his partner for this class project huh I'm must say this is surprising that someone here for my son," said Bulma. Pan welcome herself in "So you're saying that Trunks doesn't have any friends," asked Pan. Bulma frown "When he was little he did have friends but then he had a fight with Goten and things haven't been the same for him," said Bulma. Pan frown too "Oh I didn't know. Well where is Trunks," she asked. "Follow me dear,".

Pan follow Bulma to a hallway and stop at a certain door with a lock on. Bulma then put the code number and open the door "Just go in dear he's here there somewhere with his father,". Bulma left the room and close the door behind her. Pan heard some sounds like hard breathing and grunts of pain _"What the heck is going on in here why would Trunks be in a gym," _Pan thought. She follow the sounds and found Trunks. He was sparring with his father Vegeta.

"Come on son don't be such a weakling," said Vegeta. "I'm doing the best I can," said Trunks breathing hard. He then try to hit Vegeta on the right shoulder with his right hand. Vegeta then move to his left. Trunks miss the hit and Vegeta went down and kick his son down. "I think you're done for today son," said Vegeta getting out of the ring.

"_Since when is Trunks so hot.. wait where did that come from" _Pan shook her thought away. "Wow Trunks that was awesome. Is that the reason why you wear a hat every single day because of a hair dye gone wrong you know you can just dye it back," said Pan pointing to his hair. The moment Pan spoke Trunks was jumped out of his skin. _"When did she get in here,". _"Ah actually this is my natural hair color it's so embarrassing that's why I wear a hat," said Trunks blushing with his right hand behind his head. Pan then notice that he was shirtless. She only stare like only 7 seconds then stopped. "I think we should get started by the way put on a shirt," she said. He blushed and quickly try to find his shirt to put on.

Pan follow Trunks out of the gym to his room. "Wow this room is intersecting everyone calls you a nerd I would of think to see like collector items in here," she said. It was just like any other rooms a king size bed, a desk with a laptop with other stuff, a book shelf, a dresser, and a night stand. Also he has poser of an anime, his all-time favorite band The Killswitch Engage and a calendar. In one corner he has a skateboard. Pan eyes sparkle.

"Oh wow you have a skateboard. I've been skating my whole life how long have you been skating," she asked. "Well let's see we're in our senior year and I started in 2nd grade and ended in the middle of 7th grade so I only skated for only six years," he said. "Why did you stop didn't you love the feeling that you get," she asked. "Alrighty then we should be thinking on what would we be doing for the project," he said trying to change the subject. "Hey don't try to change the subject,". "What do you think we should do for science," he said. "I'm not telling you what I think until you tell me why you quit," she said. "Look I'm not telling you anything can we just forget about it please and focus on the project,". "I'll let it go for today but tell me this why do you train you don't seem like the one to fight,".

"I hate violence but I do it for my father it makes him happy. Also I do it so I can protect my love ones,". "Alright now we can focus on the project," she said. Trunks sigh out of relieve.

**WEEKS LATER**

"Alright we're done with the poster and the power point now we need to do the research paper and the background information which one do you want to do," asked Pan. Trunks thought a bout it "Uh I guess I'll do the research paper what do I have to write about," asked Trunks. "Well you have to type about what it was about, why we did it, what's our hypothesis, and our conclusion," she said. He nodded and started working on it with his laptop.

Trunks and Pan have been good friends since their first day together. But they only talk in Trunks room never outside. She tried to get him to skate with her but he always say no so she goes alone. From time to time she would walk in and she sees Trunks only in a towel and when that happens her heart feels like bursting out of her chest.

"Hey Trunks I know it's probably not my place but I have to ask how come you and Goten aren't friends anymore," she said never looking away from her laptop screen. That question got him off guard. "What makes you think we were friends in the first place,". "Your mom told me when I first came here and also why did you quit skating," she said looking at him sadly. "Why are still asking me about skating why huh," he said getting a little angry. "I love skating very much ok my whole life I've been skating and I don't get it why you quit. If you want to continue to be friends then please tell me so I can help you," said Pan.

Trunks was looking into her eyes. He doesn't know what he was looking for. Then he thought that maybe he should tell her.

"Me and Goten were best friends since elementary school and he got me into skate boarding and in middle school we were the popular guys. I didn't care about popularity so I try to get myself out of it by ignoring all the girls invitations and all of the other stuffs but all that just made me more popular and Goten was getting angry. He was getting so consume by all the popularity. It's all he cares about. Then one day we had a fist fight. The fight and the popularity cost me our friendship. And since then I transfer in the middle of seven grade to a different school and then I became the nerd and loser,".

"And why did you quit," she asked. "Like I said earlier he got me into skate boarding and that board right there he gave that to be on my birthday and in my new school I tried to ride it but I couldn't I just stand there with my right leg on the board and next thing I knew I cried so from then on I don't skate or more importantly I can't,". Pan stood up and took his wrist and walked into Bulla room.

When they walked in Bulla was currently making out with Goten. "How could you lied to me you said that he was the one who was consume by all the popularity but no it was you," said Pan angrily. Goten stood up "You're gonna believe this piece of shit I'm telling you the truth he's lying to you,".

"I'm not a piece of shit. What happen to us? Why did popularity got in between us? You have friends and the love of your life which happens to be my sister, everyone knows you and look at me no friends, no love life, everyone knows me but not the way I excepted to be. All I ask is to be friends with my old best friend. I really don't care about popularity and if I did then wouldn't you think that I change my looks and take your spot by now,"

Goten sigh and had a very sad look "I'm sorry dude I guess you were right I was too consume in popularity I started to lose slight on reality I lost my childhood friend and maybe little of myself,".

"If you were losing yourself from the start I don't think you would of fall in love with my sister," Trunks said. "Thanks dude let's be friends again. Pan Bulla are you ready for what I'm about to do," said Goten with a look of mischief. "I know that look… I think I better go now," said Trunks. As he was about to leave but the girls attack him before he could.

**Author's Notes: I think this is better then the first one. REVIEW.**


	2. New Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DragonBall/Z/GT/Kai**

**Author's Notes: Alright it's a real chapter yay! Hope you guys like it. READ AND REVIEW.**

"_If you were losing yourself from the start I don't think you would of fall in love with my sister," Trunks said. "Thanks dude let's be friends again. Pan Bulla are you ready for what I'm about to do," said Goten with a look of mischief. "I know that look… I think I better go now," said Trunks. As he was about to leave but the girls attack him beforew he could._

"Hey mom may we have some money for Trunks today," asked Bulla. "Here pay wisely," said Bulma giving them a credit card. "We're giving you a make-over brother," said Bulla. Trunks eyes widen in shock. "Oh my have fun kids," said Bulma.

Then they all went to Goten car and he drove to the mall. "Alright guys we're here now we need to plan what we're going to do," said Goten. "Well he needs a haircut," said Pan. "And a whole new wardrobe," said Bulla. "Dude you're gonna need a car too," said Goten. "Alright fine do whatever you want. Guess I'll just be a Barbie for today," said Trunks. Then the other three grin widely.

Then they drag him to the hair salon. They would of gone to the barber shop but he has long hair and they tend to keep it that way. "Alright how would you want it today," said a woman. "Well just cut it to his shoulder and can you dye the tips a darker purple," said Bulla. His hair took about an hour and a half but it was worth it.

"Now a new look for you. Hmm everyone thinks you're all wimpy cause you don't fight back. So we need something to show them off," said Goten. "Fine just get it over with it," said Trunks. Now his new wardrobe consist of blank tank tops, grey pants, and a blue vest. "Well that's it for the mall. Hey where's Pan,". "I think someone is asking her on a date," said Bulla. Everyone look to where Bulla was looking at. A guy from their school truly is asking Pan on a date.

Trunks look at the scene before he's eyes. He couldn't believe this the guy that asking Pan out was the guy who always push him around every single day. _"Why do I feel hurt in my heart. I felt this before but it's much stronger. Why? Why? Why does she looks happy with him? Why?" . _

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Now let's go get Trunks a new car," said a happy Pan. Trunks smile "Yeah let's go,". _"Trunks I know that look. Just because we weren't friends for a lot time doesn't mean I forgotten how you work," _thought Goten. Trunks got himself a red convertible.

"Thanks for all this guys," said Trunks. "You deserve it brother," said Bulla. "One last thing. You need to try out sports with the guys alright," said Pan. "That sounds like fun. Alright see ya later babe. See ya Trunks hope you had fun today," said Goten. He got on his car and drove home. Pan then walk to her house next door.

Trunks settled into his room. He just put his new clothes in the closet. "Brother may I come in,". "Yea". Bulla walked into his room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad that you and Goten are friends again. I remember all the good times we had together. You two would always get into trouble and you blame it on Goten,". He chuckle "Yea those were the days,". "I know you like her a lot,". "I don't like anyone I'm not interested in girls right now,".

"Now that's bullshit I saw the way you were looking at her when she was talking with that guy,". "I didn't look at her in anyway I just…don't want her to be with that guy. He bullies me in middle school ever since I move to "his" school and he still bullies me now,". "If that's true show her his true colors and also make her yours," then she ran off in giggles. And Trunks blush _"Make… her… mine… impossible I don't think that can happen but remember your motto _**Nothing is impossible if you don't try**_,"_

**The next morning**

Trunks looks at himself in the mirror "Alright you can do this I know you can. Do this all for her,". "Are you talking to yourself brat," said Vegeta. "Dad what are you doing here. This is my bathroom get out,". He was embarrass he was only in a towel. "You look different. Now hurry up or else training would be tougher,". After that he was finally able to dress. Then he came down.

"Wow Trunks look at you. You look handsome just like your father," said Bulma. Bulla spit out her food and started to crack up. Vegeta just glare at his daughter. Everyone then ate their breakfasts in peace. "Alright let's get going we don't want to be late," said Bulla. The two siblings go in their cars and drove out of the garage. "Be safe you two," said Bulma. "Hey wait Trunks give me a ride," said Pan running to his car. Then he drove on to school.

"OMG is that a new kid" "He's hot" "Sexy body in 2 o'clock" "New meat in school" "Great another hot shot," All of these comments are going around the school ever since Trunks came to school. But no one knows that it's Trunks the one known as Nerd, Wimp, and a loser. "Hey he looks familiar,". "What no way I never seen a guy with lavender hair before,". "I hope I have him for one of my classes,". "He's mine,"

What no I saw him first

No I did

No I did

No

Yes

No

Yes

Then the best friends just did a cat fight and people around them cheer them on.

The bell rang and everyone went to their class. In Trunks homeroom all the girls were asking for his name. "Hey I don't think you should seat there a nerd sits there but the truth is I don't care I want you to be there,".

Pan and Trunks have homeroom together along with Bulla, Goten, Marron, and Uub.

"Hey where is the nerd I need him for the test today," said a random student. "Hey Pan you seem to know the new guy I saw you with him in the car this morning," asked Marron. Pan motion for her friends to get closer "That "new kid" is actually Trunks. Me Goten, and Bulla fixed him up yesterday,". Marron and Uub jaws drop.

"Alright class…oh it's seem that we have a new student I'm sorry the principal didn't inform me a new student was coming," said Ms. Gullien. "Uh Ms. I'm not a new student," said Trunks. "Oh then you must be lost come on go to your class,". "This is my class I'm Trunks Brief you probably don't recognize me without my cap since I never took it off before," said Trunks bluntly. Everyone stares at him in shock. "You mean I was getting horny for this nerd but I must say you really do look hot," said a slutty high school girl.

"I have to ask why did you dye it lavender or purple whatever color it is," asked Marron. "Because it's actually my real hair color I mean come on my sis is blue and mine is lavender,". "Yea he thought the color was embarrassing so he hid it," said Bulla. "Hey Pan did you do this because you got the hots for him and you just want him to be cool like us," said Uub. Both Trunks and Pan blushed. "I didn't do this because I got the hots for him," said Pan.

"And dude who cares if he cool or not. Look before we became friends me and Trunks were best buds since we were little toddlers but one day we had a fight I thought that he was trying to take the number one spot and popularity is what I wanted but until yesterday I don't care about popularity all I care about is having friends, a girlfriend, and having fun," said Goten. "I really miss the old you," said Bulla kissing Goten.

"Goten and Bulla not again," said Ms. Gullien.

**Author's Notes: Another chapter done and a few more to go.**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


	3. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the DragonBall/Z/GT/Kai**

**Author's Notes: Yay it's a new chapter. I think I'm planning n doing only maybe six or seven chapter. READ AND REVIEW.**

"_And dude who cares if he cool or not. Look before we became friends me and Trunks were best buds since we were little toddlers but one day we had a fight I thought that he was trying to take the number one spot and popularity is what I wanted but until yesterday I don't care about popularity all I care about is having friends, a girlfriend, and having fun," said Goten. "I really miss the old you," said Bulla kissing Goten. _

"_Goten and Bulla not again," said Ms. Gullien._

"And the lovebirds strikes again," said Pan.

**Lunch break**

"So Pan tells me that you're gonna try out for football is that true," asked Uub. "Well I'm not sure if I can do it. But if I do make the team would you guys help me understand the rules and game plays or whatever you call it," said Trunks. "No problem," said Goten.

"_I'm really having fun with them. I forgotten this feeling. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I'm glad I'm back to old self,"._

"Hey Trunks what do you say tomorrow after school we go to the skate park yeah?," asked Pan. "That reminds me do you still have the board that I gave you on you on your birthday," asked ?Goten. Trunks nodded "Anyways Pan I don't think I can go with you in a while," said Trunks. "What do you mean. Don't tell me you forgot," asked Goten. Trunks look away. "Why are earth would you forget," asked Goten.

"I guess skating is a big deal for them three huh Uub," said Marron. "I think so," said Uub. "After moving to another school and losing my brother who made a big impact on my skating life is shocking I couldn't move when I get on the board so I forgotten how," said Trunks.

"I'll teach you tomorrow after school okay," said Pan. "Hey Pan last night was great come on let's take a walk around the school," said Eric walking to their lunch spot. The guy that ask Pan on a date was Eric also the one who bully Trunks everyday. "Aww you're so sweet," said Pan standing up. Then they held hands and walk around the school.

"Hey have you seen the geek around I haven't seen him all day," asked Eric. "Why do you care anyways," asked Pan. Eric was lost at words he didn't want her to see him differently "Uh.. No reason I just want to give his notes back that's all,". "Then give it to me I live right next to him,". "No it's alright I can give it to him later,". She then nodded.

"When did she went on a date with that guy," asked Trunks. "Like he said last night. And we left the car dealership early so she must of still had time to go out with him," said Bulla. "But she needs to know he's not the right guy right now," said Trunks. "I believe you're right I also believe that you're the right guy for her. Don't you remember what you said when we were little kids,". Trunks shook his head. "You met Pan once and when she left you said "One day I'm going to marry her" and our mothers laugh. Trunks smile at the recover memory.

"Is that a smile I see I guess you do like her," said Marron. Uub chuckle. "I knew it Trunks you can't hide from your only sister,". Trunks sigh "But if she likes or maybe love him I wouldn't get in the way of her happiness ,". "You truly are the right guy for her," said Marron.

**After School**

"Hey Trunks did you mind if you drive me home," asked Pan. Trunks was about to answer when. "Hey Pan want me to drive you home," said Eric. He eyed at Trunks angrily. "It's alright Eric thanks anyway but I'm gonna go with him ok?," she said pointing to Trunks. "Alright I'll see you tonight I'll pick you up around 7," Eric said and walk away to his car. Pan hop in Trunks car and he drove off.

"Going on another date with him," asked Trunks. "Yeah last night was great. We went to the movies and saw The Woman In Black: Angel Of Death then we went to the mall. We ate at the food court and we did a little shopping then he took me home. He said that in our next date were going to the park and have fun," she boasted. She didn't notice but he had a sad look on his face.

"Do you think he's the right guy for you," he ask. "I think he's the right one for now but you know not everyone is gonna find the right one in high school and continues to love each other till the day you died".

"Well it seems that way with my sis and Goten". Pan smile "Well they're the lucky ones in this world to already find the love of your life". "Well we're home guess the lessons with be held off for today,". "Yeah I'm sorry but tomorrow for sure just be out waiting for me in the skate park okay". He nodded.

**Eariler with Eric and his friend**

"Dude whose that guy with my girlfriend," Eric ask. "So it's official already,". "Just answer the goddamn question," he said angrily. "I have that guy in my homeroom and he's Trunks,". Eric stare at his friend in shock "That piece of shit is not the geek there's no way". "Well it's true. Looks like the geek just took away your girlfriend". "He's not getting away with anything that's mine I'll beat the shit out of him the next time I see him,".

**Tomorrow After School**

"Where is she," he said to himself. He was currently at the skate park and waiting for her. But she hasn't come yet. Little by little he's getting heart-broken.

He look to the left and saw her car. He smile exciting. Then he saw someone else and his smile went down. Then at a green light she drove forward. "She ditch me. Why Pan? I feel like shit. When things were doing good this happens. Guess I'll go home,". He took the board to the back seat and went to the driver seat and drove home.

"Hey bro how was it today," she ask. His face darken "She stood me up" then he walk to his room and close the door violently.

"What's gotten into him" Vegeta ask. Bulla frown "Nothing just keep watching tv,". Vegeta turn back to the tv. "Nothing my ass I'll find out soon".

**The next day**

"Finally it's Friday," said Uub. "Let's do something today and tomorrow okay," said Marron. "There's this new movie I was to see,". "Let's go after school" Uub nodded.

"What happen yesterday Pan you didn't came to the skate park," asked Trunks holding his anger in. She gasp "I'm so sorry I totally forgot you see Eric wanted to go Rockin Thursday and we went. It's settle today at 5 I'll be there ok I got no plans today alright,". He smile "Alright".

**Lunch**

"Hey Pan isn't here," Trunks ask. He sat down on the tables and look around. "She went with Eric to get lunch at Jack-in-the-box," said Bulla. "I have to go,". "But you just got here," said Goten. "Sorry".

He went back to the spot where he used to be before he became partners with Pan. He sat down and ate his lunch. "Huh" he felt something on his cheek. He touch his cheek and he notice it was a tear. He hated this feeling. He felt so angry. He smash his sandwich with his right hand violently. "Great now I have to wash up".

He went to the restroom and he wish he hadn't gone in. "Hey looks it's the geek".

"Just because you look all cool doesn't mean anything. Get him guys". The guys grab Trunks and grab his head and slam it against the wall. Then they punch him in the face and stomach and then took him to the toilet and dunk his head in. "I need to get back to Pan. I left her alone too long,"

After all that they left him. He crawl out of the stall in pain. "I thought all of this has stop I guess not". He stood up and held himself against the wall. The pain has lessen and he started to walk to the parking lot. When he got there he saw Pan and Eric together. He drove home quickly.

"I hate him I hate him I hate him so much one day I'll beat the shit out of you. Making my life so miserable. Taking away what I love so much,".

"Hey Panny I got tickets to an amusement park," asked Eric. "Oh are we going today?,". "Yea they're only good for today is that a problem,". She smile "No but I need you to drive me somewhere real quick is that alright?" Eric nodded.

After school she ask him to drive her home to get her things. Once she got home she put her backpack away, change her clothes, got her purse, and got money. When she got out of the house she went next door.

"What is that girl doing isn't that where the geeks lives oh shit I'm screw,".

**Knock Knock**

"Coming," Trunks open the door. "Oh god what happen to your face,". "Nothing bad. So you want to go now hold up let me get the board,". "No I came here to tell you that I'm going somewhere else. You see Eric got us tickets to an amusement park and I couldn't say no to that apparently it's only good for today. I hope you understand bye" she wave off and left to the car in front of her house.

"I'm sorry so can we go now,". "It's alright let's ride all the coasters,".

"I'm getting tired of your excuses Pan. When can you see that I care about you. He doesn't he just gonna play nice guy and then rape you,".

When he walk back to his room he let his anger out on the wall.

**Author's Notes: I feel bad for Trunks do you?**

-Da Kurlzz-

~We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life~


End file.
